Species Traitor
Species Traitor is a sporadically published journal of insurrectionary anarcho-primitivism.It is printed as a project of Black and Green Network. ST was initially labeled as a project of the Coalition Against Civilization (CAC) and the Black and Green Network (BAG). The CAC was started towards the end of 1999 in the aftermath of the massive street protests in Eugene (Reclaim the Streets) and in Seattle (WTO) of that year. That aftermath gave a new voice and standing for green anarchist and anarcho-primitivist writers and viewpoints within both the anarchist milieu and the culture at large. Particular media attention turned to writer John Zerzan, the Unabomber Ted Kaczynski, and critical views of technology. But within this media frenzy, a number of ecological minded anarchists began to draw critical lines between each other and stepped up on their own. This was the beginning of the new wave of green anarchism which gave rise to the CAC, ST, BAG, as well as Green Anarchy (originally a U.S. distributor of the premier green anarchist journal, Green Anarchist turned into its own project and now the largest anarchist publication). The first issue came out in winter of 2000-2001 (currently out of print) and contained a mix of reprints and some original articles from Kevin Tucker, Derrick Jensen, John Zerzan, and Chris Kortright among others . Issue two came in the following year in the wake of Sept. 11 and took a major step from the first issue in becoming something of its own rather than another mouthpiece of green anarchist rhetoric. The articles took a more in depth direction opening a more analytical and critical draw between anarchy and anthropology, attacks on Reason and the Progress/linear views of human history and Future that stand at the base of the ideology of civilization. Early 2003 saw the release of Number Three which further reflected the growth of ST in both ideas and format. At just over 100 pages, this issue began to focus upon more particular issues, primarily on a critique of symbolic culture, a further look at the relationship between anarchy and anthropology, and opened up a critical look at the concept and form of revolution. Thematically this would be the establishment of what ST has been known for: the primary source for critical and analytical anarcho-primitivist critique and praxis. In seeking out the limits and failures of revolution and revolutionary thinking, the turn looked more towards insurrection, rewilding and a deeper understanding of the collapse of civilization and what that means in terms of resistance. Though containing no articles or references to the CAC, this would be the last issue published by the CAC as such. Recognizing the long overdue necessity to move beyond an unused name, the CAC was formally collapsed in 2005 to put more attention where it belonged and give Tucker more time to devote immediately towards the more important projects of the Black and Green Network and ST. Two and a half years later (Fall 2005) brought Issue No. 4, which really represents the fruition of the past years' experience and questioning. Again taking new steps in terms of presentation (now a nearly 200 page book) and in terms of concepts, this issue gave a more complete merging of what No. 3 was heading towards: a fusion of critical theory (looking at the relationship between sedentism and domestication with the formation of hierarchies, coercive power and its other side effects), the relationship between rewilding and resistance, delving into primitive skills and more in-depth glances at what a non-revolution, anti-civilization resistance might look or aim at, attempts to rescue animal liberation from animal rights, and much more. See also * Green Anarchy * rewilding * Neo-luddism External links * Insurgent Desire - The Online Green Anarchy Archive Category:American political magazines Category:Anarchist periodicals Category:Anarcho-primitivism Category:Green anarchism